


Impact

by LittleYepa



Series: Awkward First Meetings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward first meeting, M/M, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/pseuds/LittleYepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running late, Harry misses his connecting bus to Hogwarts for the entrance exam. Deciding to take a short cut through an alley across the street, he steps off the curb only to find himself laying on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?”  
> If you'd link to continue on with a story from one of the oneshots please contact me. Also don't be shy about sending a prompt or pairing you'd like to see.  
> Chapter is Unbeta and any mistakes are my own.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed as he watched the bus he needed to catch pull away from the curb. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair in frustration. Nothing was going right today! He woke up nice and early that morning so he could make his ' _wonderful_ ' family full english breakfast, but the moment they saw it they complained that it was cold and the eggs were burnt- ' _You’ll have to make it again!_ ' 

After scrounging up enough ingredients to re-make the perfectly decent breakfast; Harry ran out of the house with only a slice of burnt toast in his hand. He ran all the way down Privet Drive and the connecting streets till he arrived at the train station. Just barely making it onto to the train before the doors shut tightly behind him. What should have been a short 24 minute ride into London turned into a 40 minute wait when there was error with the railroad switch. That was ok! He had thought something might happen so he had given himself plenty of time to get to the Hogwarts bus.

Once off the train he ran through the crowd of people; trying to find the exit, he bumped into a man that was similar to uncle Vernon's size and was thrown off balance. When Harry finally regained his footing he realized that the man was yelling at him about a wallet and he could see round checkered security hat’s making their way towards them. Harry did not have time for this! Before the large man could grab a hold of him Harry took off.

He had had lots of practice running away from people since he was little. Dudley and his gang used to love to play ‘Harry hunting’ when they were little, until Harry became too fast for them. Never before did Harry think he’d be thankful for the mistreatment of his relatives. The crowd of people aided in his getaway, it wasn’t like he was guilty so he didn’t feel bad about fleeing. He had a test to take!

Just when he thought he was in the all clear and was going to make it to the Hogwarts bus just in the tick of time he rounded the corner and saw said bus drive away. There was still a chance, if he rushed through back alleys and the bus got delayed he might be able to catch it at the next stop. Taking a step of the curb he went to cross the street and-

“Shit! Are you ok?” A deep voice asked. How did he end on the hard crumbling street? Black dots danced across his vision as Harry tried to sit up. “Hey! Hey! Hey!” Large rough hands stopped him from getting up. Harry looked up at the man who was helping him. The man was muscular mountain topped with a mane of fiery red hair. “Don’t sit up, you’re hurt. I’m going to call an ambulance.” An ambulance? No, no, no. He had a test to write. Harry shook his head which hurt and croaked a weak ‘no’ to the red head.

“Shh, it’s going to be alright.” The man said as Harry forced himself to get up despite the pain.

“No, no time for an ambulance. I have a bus to catch.” Harry said stubbornly as he used the taller body to support himself. Everything hurt and a rib or two were possibly cracked.

“Look kid, I hit you with my motorcycle. You’re in no condition to be up and about let alone catching a bus.” The man said as he caught Harry when he began to sway uncertainly. 

“I’ve had worse.” Harry said trying to reassure the man who held him in his arm, but only caused him to frown more. “I’ve got to go.” The man’s arms tightened around him as Harry tried to break free.

“Ok I get it, no ambulance but let me take you to St. Mungo's. I’m heading there anyways.” The redhead suggested.

“Look if you really want to help me you could give me a lift to Hogwarts, otherwise I have to go.” Harry said, wiggling out of strangers grasp. Every step he took sent spikes of pain shooting up his spine. The pain would be worth it once he aced the entrance exam and was finally able to escape from his ‘family’. He heard a loud frustrated sigh from behind him before that was calling out to him once more. 

“Kid wait!” Harry turned around and gave him a questioning look. “I'll give you a ride to Hogwarts if you promise to get yourself looked at once you're finished there.”

“Deal!” Harry replied with a grateful smile. He hobbled back over towards the redhead and his motorcycle.

The stranger waited till Harry was close before he turned towards his bike. The way he hovered close to him, it was like he expected Harry to fall apart any second now, which made Harry bristled with annoyance. He wasn't a fragile flower!

“Here-” He reached into a small black case at the rear of the motorbike and pulled out a second helmet. “Put this on, don't want to cause any more damage to that pretty little head of yours.”

A blush crept up his cheeks as he took the offered head protection. This was the first time anyone had called him pretty before, even if it was only a joke. Especially by someone as ruggedly handsome as this stranger.

“Ready?” Harry was brought out of his thoughts only to realize that his companion already had his helmet on and was astride the vehicle.

“Sure...” Harry answered awkwardly; trying not to think of just where he'll be sitting shortly. He stepped forward, grimacing only when stumbled but finally made it the orange bike. It took a few tries before he was able to make it on. Once he got himself situated behind the bigger body he realized he had a problem. “Err...Where do I hold on?”

He received a chuckle. “Just wrap your arms around my waist, and if you need me to stop just give me a pinch.”

“Sounds good-” Harry said with a nod- feeling a little silly because the red head couldn't see him -as he did just as he was told. The stranger's body felt firm under his touch. “- you do know how to get to Hogwarts, right?” 

The red head kicked the stand up and revved the engine. “A little late to be asking that don't you think?” He replied with laugh and he stepped on the gas before Harry could reply. He had to cling to the warm body in front of him or else be thrown from the bike. It hurt to sit like this but in the end this would all be worth it.

Closing his eyes, Harry laid his head against the large back; the leather cool against his cheek. Taking a deep breath he could make out faint scent of smoke and cinnamon. The bike weaved in and out of traffic but Harry tuned all that out. He trusted that the stranger would get him there quickly and safely. He used this time to go over information and equations that were likely to be on the exam so he was surprised when the bike came to a complete stop. 

Harry lifted his head it’s comfortable position and winced as pain shot down from his neck to his spine. Looking around at the surrounding area he frowned. This was a prestigious school? The stone walkway had weeds growing in between the flagstones, the trees grew wild; hiding the majority of the large stone building and the large wooden double doors look worn and weathered from years of use. 

“We’re here?”

“Yep!” The red headed stranger replied as he removed the protective headgear. “I know looks can be deceiving but it’s a really good school.”

“You went here?” Harry let his surprise show on his face then quickly scolded himself.

“I did, so has the rest of my family. Two of my brother are still attending.”

“Oh.” He felt foolish. Quickly he undid the strap and slid the helmet off; his hair an even bigger mess after being trapped for so long. “I should get going- Thanks for the ride.” He stood up and tried to lift his left leg over the passenger seat but staggered into the sturdy stranger ;the helmet clattered against the pavement.

“I really think you should go to the hospital.” He commented as he helped Harry steady himself and get off the vehicle.

“I’m fine-” His protest was weak especially when the stranger turned those disbelieving blue eyes on him. “I really am but I promise I’ll seek medical attention once I’m finished here.”

“That’s all I ask.” His smile was strained. “Now go on before I change my mind and drag you to the hospital myself.” 

Harry gave him a relieved smile and hobbled along the overgrown path and up the chipped stairs. He was so close to his goal. He could taste it. 

“I’m Charlie by the way. Charlie Weasley.” The man called out as Harry pulled opened the heavy old wooden door.

…●·.❣.·●…

“Harry, Harry Potter.” The green eyed teen replied with a pained but cheeky grin on his face. Then disappeared behind the tall wood chipped door.

Charlie had never met such an frustrating, stubborn, bull headed, idiotic, beautiful, fascinating person in his life before. He reached down and picked up the fallen helmet by his feet and placed it back into it's case.

He kicked out the stand and got comfortable in his seat; he was already late so what would the difference of another hour or so. Besides, Charlie had a feeling that if someone didn’t make sure Harry took care of himself then he wouldn’t. It wasn’t long until he felt a vibration from his front pocket.

“ _Charlie? Where the bloody hell are you?_ ” His youngest brother's voice boomed through the mobile; in the background he could hear his mother’s reprimand, ‘ _Language Ronald!_ ’. “ _Fleur’s gone into labour and Bill’s already been kicked out of the room. He’s freaking out!_ ”

“Sorry, I sort of had an accident, I’ll be there in an hour or so. If it’s all over before I get there tell Fleur I’m sorry I missed it and congrats.”

“ _Charlie? Charlie?_ ” His mother’s worried voice came on to the line. “ _What’s this about an accident? Are you hurt?_ ”

“I’m fine Mum. Not a scratch on me.” He smiled; even though he was a grown up and had long since moved out of the house his mum worried about him as if he was still 3 years old.

“ _I just knew you shouldn’t have bought that death contraption you call a vehicle! Do you need your father to come get you, dear?_ ”

“Mum!” Charlie’s check turned bright red. “Really, I’m fine. I just have something I need to do before I head to the hospital.”

“ _If you’re sure…_ ” He could just hear the deep frown that was marring her already aged face.

“I am.” He leaned back and scratched his nose. “Don’t worry I’ll be there soon. I’ve got to go Mum.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see people trickle out of the ancient school so he hung up after receiving a ‘ _Alright dear_ ’. 

It took a while but finally he saw that unruly raven hair bobbing through the crowd. Surprise shown in those emerald eyes and Harry caught sight of him sitting in the same spot. 

“You waited for me?” Harry asked shyly as he limped towards him; a light blush staining his cheeks.

“I just had this feeling you wouldn't seek medical attention like you said you would and by that look on your face I was right.” A satisfied smirk appeared on Charlie's face as Harry looked guilty away. “Besides I didn't get your number and wasn't sure how else to ask you out...” He tapered off embarrassed.

“What-” Shock was written all over Harry's perfect heart shaped face.

“If it makes you feel uncomfortable we can just for-” Charlie rushed to say.

“Yes.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Yes I'll go out with you.” Harry said; the blush deepening to a darker shade of red.

“Yea?” Charlie asked hopefully.

“Yea.”

“Right, first things first. Hospital for you.” Charlie gave him a pointed look and took out the spare helmet once more.

Harry groaned but took the offered helmet, put it on and got onto the back of the motorcycle once more. “Fine but you have to take me out for coffee afterwards.” The slim arms wound around his waist and he felt Harry press his head against his head; it felt so much more intimate this time.

“Deal.”

**_The End_ **


End file.
